Humility
by Space Toaster
Summary: Scout goes to sulk with Engie after being humiliated by Soldier. Engie/Fem!Scout OC, rated for language.


(A/N: This is isn't my best but frankly I'm glad that I managed to start and finish this, so take it with a grain of salt.)

Humility  
By Space Toaster

It would be a grievous understatement to say the Soldier was angry with her. He was livid to a point where his face was turning a color to match his uniform. Scout, cowed only slightly by the older man's rage, attempted to explain herself.

"Look, I know I made a mistake-"

"Exactly! We wouldn't have lost the briefcase if not for you being a reckless, selfish brat!" Soldier snapped, lunging for her. In True Grit fashion, he wrestled her to the ground on her stomach, pinning her arms behind her back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She struggled but he wasn't about to let her go.

"What your parents should've done to you years ago!" Soldier snarled and brought his hand down hard on her backside. Scout struggled violently, shrieking more out of embarrassment than pain. If BLU happened to look over in their opponent's direction, they would see a very irritated RED Soldier spanking a RED Scout like a parent to a misbehaving kid.

She kicked and swore until Soldier let her go. She got to her feet, glaring at Heavy, Medic, and Demo, all of whom were fighting back laughter.

"Thanks for stopping him, asswipes!" She spat at them before attempting to storm off. The mincing way she walked was what set them off. Medic was laughing so hard he had to grab onto Heavy to keep from falling over. Scout's face burned as she very gingerly stormed off. It didn't hurt that much by the time she got down to Engineer's workshop, but she wasn't any less pissed.

"God fucking hell damn ass bitch shit fuck…!"

Engineer didn't look up from the Sentry he was repairing when she walked in. "Now, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were upset."

"Hmph, what makes you say that?" Scout replied, walking in and sitting on a clear spot on the workbench. He often tried to keep a spot clear for her to sit on, he liked the company even if she did talk nonstop.

Engineer shrugged with a low chuckle. "It might be from you cussin' a blue streak down the hallway."

"What're you gonna do, wash my mouth out with soap?" She sneered.

He put down his wrench, but he still didn't look at her. "Ronnie, takin' it out on me won't help much."

He always knew the right thing to say, especially when Scout needed to be told she was being a jerk. She sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry…"

"No worries." He turned his full attention to her now, putting a hand on her knee. "Now what's wrong?"

Scout starting to regret telling him, probably because she had an inkling towards how he would react. "Slderspnkedm." She mumbled.

"…Pardon?"

"Soldier got pissed at me because I accidentally made us lose the briefcase and he fuckin' spanked me!"

There was silence. Then the Engineer chuckled, which turned into a laugh, which turned into a guffaw. Scout scowled and jumped off the workbench, heading for the door. She knew he would do that.

"W-wait, heh heh, Ronnie wait," Engineer fought to compose himself as he jogged after her, pulling her back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. Are you okay? Didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

"No, I'm fine…"

Engineer nodded knowingly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her back over to his workbench. "Oh, I understand. It's your pride that's in pain."

"You could say that." She grumbled. She hated admitted that she felt embarrassed, it was so…soft. She wasn't supposed to be soft out here, at least not in front of anyone. You were supposed to roll with the punches, never let 'em see you bleed or cry. And being surrounded by men she had to try twice as hard to prove she wasn't soft.

"Hmm…" Engineer gently tugged the younger woman onto his lap. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"As I recall, the Scout I know never lets anyone get away with doing wrong by her. Are you that Scout? Because if you're the Spy in disguise I'm going to be really ticked off."

That made her laugh, which was his intention. "I know, I know, it's just…I'm frustrated. What the hell makes him think he can discipline me? I know I'm the youngest one here, but since when did that give him authority? But no, he's all," Scout jutted out her chin and imitated the Soldier's barking voice. "'Ah'm a badass warrior and mah shit don't stink because Ah'm a man's man and blah blah blah!'"

It was Engineer's turn to laugh. "Hey, I'm not saying what he did was right. You can bet he's going to get an earful from me too. Team member or not I can never condone strikin' a lady, especially not when it's you. But don't you let him make you think you're anything less than the best damn scout in 2Fort. And you just said it, he's made his fair share of mistakes. Maybe you should remind him of that when you tell him off."

Scout smiled. "You're right."

Engineer grinned back. "Always am."

"Pfft, sure. Someday I'm going to prove you wrong."

"Heh, until then, I'll just keep bein' right." Engineer chuckled. He pushed up his goggles to properly look into her eyes, and lifted her chin. "Now, how 'bout a lil sugar before I get back to work?"

Scout didn't need any further encouragement. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, rougher and more chapped than hers but so warm. She pulled back a second to catch a breath before he tugged her back in, arms enveloping the smaller frame sitting in his lap. She pulled back again, reluctantly.

"See you later?" They both knew when and where 'later' meant.

"Of course."

She gave him one more quick kiss before climbing out of his lap and exiting the workshop. Engineer could've sworn he heard her jump and click her heels together at one point. He chuckled, shook his head, and went back to work.


End file.
